ATLOLAH :Chrismas special
by ilovethings
Summary: Evie Bennett first Christmas with the Salvatores. One Shot from my story along the lines of love and hate.


Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

AN/ So this in the spirit of Christmas through your eyes episode I decided to write a one shot with my OC Evie Bennett from my story Along the lines of love and hate coming in January.

" Evie, Its time to go" Bonnie yelled up the steps.

" I'm coming" I shouted back.

I rushed down the steps making sure I didn't mess up the garland and bows on the and I really tried to be in the spirit of Christmas since grams died a few weeks ago. Jenna decided to let Elena host Christmas at her house. Caroline even setup secret Santa in all of her excitement. I had gotten matt and brought him and football signed by his favorite player from a sports store not too far from mystic falls.

I hopped in the car in listening to bon as we took the short ride to Elena's house. She was going on about the charm anklet she got for Elena. I was excited to spend Christmas with my friends bit my mind was elsewhere. Since I found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb and everything my grams did was for nothing, I found myself thinking about Damon and how must have felt after everything he did even if it was murderous. Of course Bonnie blames Damon but I didn't. I hated that my grams died after us trying to do the spell to open to tomb but the only person I fault is Katherine. She compelled and lied to both brothers. She's the reason they're vampires.

" Hello, earth to eve " Bonnie called and realized we were in front of Elena's.

" Oh sorry" I replied getting out of the car.

" Evie, Bonnie, thank god you're here we can start the secret Santa" Caroline called from the steps.

" Hey Care, here we got drinks" I told her and she grabbed some of the bags.

We were greeted immediately by everyone as care dragged us to the living room to start opening gifts. We put all our gifts on the table and I sat on the couch between Elena and matt. Caroline stood I front sorting through the gifts. Bonnie opened her gift first from Caroline . She smiled at the tennis bracelet she got her. Matt got Jenna a pink sweater that I know Elena helped pick out. Caroline opened her gift from Stefan and she put on a fake grin as she lifted a tiny plastic snow globe. She was less than happy as Stefan just sat awkwardly in the corner. Caroline handed me my gift from Jeremy which was a box filled with his old video games. To everyone surprise I actually like it. I always wanted his Mario cart but of course he kept his call of duty loved the signed ball I got him he wouldn't put it down.

After we finished with the gifts and Jenna called us for to eat dinner. I looked around noticing Damon hadn't got here yet.

" Hey shouldn't we wait for Damon to get here" everyone turned to look at me as if I had three heads.

" Um he had other things to do" Stefan answered in a pacifying tone.

" But you did invite him right, it's Christmas you're his only family" I answered back.

" Sure" he replied rudely. Everyone went back to getting their plate's and ignoring the fact that they completely iced out Damon like the plague.

" Evie are you ok you barely ate anything" Elena asked concerned. I figured if I was going to get out of here this was my chance.

" I'm not sure I fell a little sick" I answered back with a sick look on my face.

" You can't be sick we still haven't watched home alone yet or played charades." Caroline said from the living room.

" Sorry care I'm just going to go home" I told her holding my stomach.

" Fine, come on eve-" Bonnie started to say.

" No its only seven stay I will be fine"

" I will take you home,I have work early tomorrow." matt told us as he grabbed his keys.

" Hey wait take some food incase you feel better later." Jenna offered and hand me a tray of food.

I rang the door bell of the boarding house hoping he hadn't left . I had only been here once and only for a short time. I waited for a moment until the door opened by a shirtless blue eyed Salvatore. I cursed myself had he smirked from my deer in headlights expression.

" what do you want not- so- jugdey"

" I.. Well ... I thought" Why the hell was I stumbling on my words.

" You thought what"

" Everyone is at Elena's for Christmas and I didn't think it was fair that they didn't invite you. So I thought you like some company." He looked at me long and hard then thought to had himself.

" What do I get if I invite you in" he gave a suggestive look but ignored it.

" I can offer food and video games. You may be a vampire but you're still a guy."

" Come in and I will get a shirt" he told me and I walked in.

So walked in and found the living room after almost getting lost. Turned to see Damon behind me fully clothed. Did he really have to put on a shirt.

" So are you going to tell me why you're really here, did Stefan send you make sure I don't rip people's throats' out" I laughed at the thought of Stefan sending me to baby sit Damon as he stood with an amused looked on his face.

" I'm here because I think everyone deserves a chance, and no one tells me what to do especially not Stefan"

" Interesting, you're not allergic to shrimp are you?" he asked hovering over me.

" Nope, not at all"

" Good, then dinner is served" he said lending me into the kitchen.

"So Matt and Elena ended up in Stevens quarry half naked and all I'm in was a size small sailor moon onesie, all because i dared Bonnie to live a little". Told Damon as I finished the shrimp and pasta he made.

"And were did get the onesie from?"

" It was Elena's when she was like twelve, care dared me to put it on"

"Well since you're sharing funny stories how about I tell you the time Stefan peed on our dad's lap" he offered smiling.

" Please do tell"

" Well he was nine and were getting our family portrait done and he wouldn't stop fidgeting on his lap. So father finally yelled at him to stop moving and he just stops and has this relieved look on his face and he flipped and Stefan got so scared he peed some more" We both laughed until Damon realized he was actually having fun without having to rip anyone throat out.

" So what else do you wanna do" He asked seeing we were done with our food.

" Well Jeremy did give me his old videogame's. We can play Mario cart"

" Get the game and meet in my room" he explained but we were interrupted by me phone ringing bit Damon continued to leave as as picked up the phone.

" Hello " I answered sounding as sick as I could.

" Hey I probably won't leave for another couple of hours are you doing okay" Bonnie asked concerned.

" I'm okay I was just sleeping it off"

" Okay feel better" she replied leaving with a touch of guiltiness for lying.

I got the videogame and extra controller just incase he didn't have another one. Once the second floor I realized wow lost I was. Especially since I have never been up here before and I'm sure he's getting a kick out my bad sense of direction.

" Damon I know you hear me wondering around,I have no idea where you're room is." yelled in to the hallway and listened for movements.

" what took you so long" Damon said behind me making me jump out of my skin.

" What's wrong with you, you scared the shit out of me" he just smirked at my reaction and gestured for me to follow him.

Stefan pov

Once Caroline wanted to watch the second home alone I had to make an excuse to leave. Spending Christmas was always a family thing with Damon and my father. Sadly these last 146 years I haven't had any family tradition's with Damon. Part of it is my fault but its hard when we can't trust each other.

I kissed Elena goodbye and Jenna pushed for me to take food home. She doesn't know Damon and I are vampires so the food would go to waste but hope she would never need to find out it would only bring her harm. I had thought about what Evelyn said about Damon coming and I am surprised she asked after opening the tomb and what he did to Caroline. I walked into the boarding house and immediately felt another presence. Soon after I heard screaming for Damon to stop. I recognize the voice as Evelyn and I speed to his room and automatically throw Damon into the wall. Usually he's stronger than me bit my anger gave me extra strength.

" Stefan!, What the hell" Evelyn yelled and I turned to face her confused.

I looked around noticing it didn't look like someone was being attacked at all But her and Damon playing videogame's. I turned to Damon almost shocked wondering why he entertained her instead of killing her. What game was he playing?. Damon went to move but push him back on the wall as he starred amused.

" Evelyn can I speak to my brother for a moment" I asked holding him. She paused the game and look to Damon who game a nodded to go and I waited to hear here get to the bottom of the steps. Once Damon knew she would was far enough he pushed me away.

" What's your problem, brother" Damon spat.

" What game you are playing, why Evelyn" he looked hurt then quickly flashed back to an emotionless state.

" Why not she looks tasty" He answered and I swiftly hit him in was face. I was tired of him hurting people to get to me.

I can't believe the nerve of Stefan bursting though the door like he's batman. Sure I was screaming because it was only because cheating with his stupid vampire reflex's. Stefan just ruin all the fun I bet won't even apologized far almost braking his wall. I could the hear fighting upstairs and it wasn't good all because Stefan jump to conclusions. Its not like I needed help defending myself against a vampire. I would just fired his brain if Damon tired to hurt me.

After a few moments I heard a thud and the oldest Salvatore walking down the stairs and getting his jacket.

" Come on, Evie the friendly witch lets you home before Stefan wakes up" he told me as he stood by the door.

" Wait, wakes up"

"Stefan decided to take a nap" he said sarcastically.

I grabbed my things and followed him to his car. Most of the ride was silent. The most we did was glance back and forth. Looking at him you couldn't tell him and his brother had gotten into and full out brawl upstairs. Although I did notice he changed his shirt. We pulled up to my house and I was happy knowing Bonnie isn't home yet.

" Sorry,Stefan messed up our game." Damon said as I got ready to leave.

" It's fine,party pooping is his only happiness"

" Well I had fun, Later" told him getting out of to the car.

" Evie " Damon called using his speed to get in front of me.

" Yeah, what's up"

" I figured in the spirit of the holiday, I thought I should gave you a present" he told me he pulled out a old fashioned gold aged necklace with small butterfly pendant from his back pocket.

" What is this" I asked completely shocked. I wasn't expecting a gift and not something has pretty as the necklace he put around my neck.

"I got it from a beautiful actress a long time ago, and it just collecting dust in my room." he answered nonchalantly.

" Thank you"

" Well I haven't met anyone like you, so you deserve it" he to me simply.

" Everyone should be a chance to redeem themselves. "

" not everyone" Damon said replied as I reached the top a of the stairs.

" Yes everyone does , you just have want it" then I turned to leave Damon to his thoughts as I closed the door. I look down at necklace Damon give me and I smiled but then I thought about my quick death by my friends when they find out I have feelings for Damon Salvatore .

AN) So this one shot is really the foundation of Damon and my OC Evie Bennett and the necklace will pop up in the story later. Like I said this connects to my story along the lines kol/OC . I would love to hear any suggestions.


End file.
